I Love My Big Brothers Best Friend
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall loves his big brothers best friend
1. I'll Always Love You, Logan Mitchell

So this is A Kogan AU story, its a one-shot but it might have a part two if enough people want it, James and Kendall are brother, five years apart, Kendalls ten and James is fifteen along with his best friends Carlos and Logan, and Kendall has a huge crush on Logan, so go read if you wanna find out more!

I Love My Big Brothers Best Friend:

James was sitting in his bedroom with his two best friends Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, the three had been best friends there whole entire lifes, since they where in diapers really, Carlos was lounging on his bed, hitting the wall with a small bouncy ball and Logan was sitting on his bedroom floor, propped up by his hands as he leanend back as James went threw his huge CD collection.

He heard his dad enter the house from a distance, and James texted his father hello because he was to lazy to go down stairs, he heard his dad laugh in the distance and he got a text back, which made him smile, since his father was terrible with a phone.

James listenend as he heard his dad, Aaron, say hello to his step mother Jen, Jen was like his real mother, because he had never meet his birth mother, well he had, but he didnt remember her, she died when he was two and Aaron had re-married when James was four years old and Jen was all he remembered for a mother, and then when James was five Jen got pregnant and suddenly he had a little brother, named Kendall.

"Yo James, are you done with that yet?" Carlos asked.

"Almost." he said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the door to his room was opening and his little brother was pranching in, his shiny blonde hair surrounding his pale, tiny face like a hallow, and his huge green eyes looking up at James with a smile and dimbles digging into his cheeks.

"Why didnt you say hi to me when you came home!" Kendall said with a pout.

"Sorry bud, Logan and Carlos were distracting me." James said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Hi Carlos." Kendall said exitedly as Carlos would, and Carlos gave him a high five as he said hi back to the blonde.

"Hi Logan." Kendall said shyly with a blush.

The shaggy haired teen smirked up at the younge blonde, it wasnt a secret in the Diamond house hold that Kendall had a huge crush on Logan, except Kendall didnt know everyone else knew, Jen and Aaron thought it was adorable and in a weird way so did James, thought he made Logan promise not to hurt Kendalls feelings, which made Logan roll his eyes, Kendall was just a little kid, he wasnt that much of a horrible person he would break a ten year olds heart, while Carlos agreed with Jen and Aaron and thought it was beyond adorable and said he and Kendall should get married.

"Hi Kendall."

Kendall blushed when his crush said his name and bit his lip while turning to Carlos and sitting at the edge of James's bed.

"Can I stay in here with you guys, I'm pretty sure mommy and dad are kissing down there." Kendall said, looking at the floor with a discusted face.

Carlos laughed.

"Whats bad about kissing?" James asked.

"Kissing is gross." Kendall said with a shudder.

"James kisses girls and boys all the time." Carlos pointed out.

"James is gross, then." Kendall said with a nod.

"Cant agrue with that, but kissing isnt that gross, Kenny, one day you'll meet a nice girl-" Logan started but Kendall cut him off.

"I dont like girls." Kendall said seriously.

"Huh?"

"I dont like girls, I like boys, cuz If I had to kiss someone I would rather kiss a boy." Kendall said, not blinking and looking at them all seriously.

"Aw, thats so cute." Carlos said.

"Any boy you got in mind for that buddy?" James asked, giving Logan a side glance.

Kendalls eyes refused to look at Logan even as he blushed and looked into his brothers hazel eyes.

"Not really." he lied.

James and Logan smirked at the blonde, knowing exactly who he would kiss if he could, Carlos just smiled at the adorable blonde as he tried to look relaxed.

"Would you kiss Carlos?" James asked him.

Kendall looked at Carlos with a frown, his little brow srunching up as he observed the Latino, Carlos was pretty, he had nice eyes and he had nice hair and he was very nice to Kendall even when James wasnt.

"I dont know." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Would you kiss Logan?" James asked with a smirk.

Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes as the brunette smirked up at him, Logan was very lovely, Kendall loved the brunette shaggy dark brown hair and his sharp, alamond shaped choclate colored eyes, and that lovely pale skin that reminded him of cookie doe to vanille cookies, and that lean, muscular frame, thoose nice cheek bones and nose and thoose moist looking light pink lips. But that wasnt the only reason Kendall liked him, he was smart and sweet and he always included Kendall when the little blonde was around and yelled at James when he was mean to him.

Kendalls cheeks burnend at the very though.

"I dont know." he repeated.

"Then how do you know you like boys?" Carlos said with a smile.

Kendalls cheeks turnend crimson, looking down at the floor as his finger rubbed at his brothers bed sheets.

"Aw does Kenny have a crushie rushie?" James teased him.

"Shut up." he muttered.

"Tell us!" Carlos demanded, earning a glare from Logan and James, they knew Kendall would never tell, but still, just in case he did it would be too awkward if Logan had to reject the younger boy, plus Logan would feel like a asshole for doing so, knowing Kendall would cry.

"No." Kendall said.

"Do we know him?" James asked, after the first no it was safe, Kendall wasnt one to change his mind on a subject.

Kendall was quiet for a second, eyes widening a little.

"No." he lied.

Carlos rolled his eyes behind the blondes back, sharing a look with Logan.

"Tell us about him." James said.

"Why do you even wanna know anyways!" Kendall snapped.

"Cuz I'm your brother, its like, a rule or something." James said.

"Well I dont wanna tell you! He'll never like me anyways, he's older and I'm just a baby to him, so stop rubbing it in my face!" Kendall told them, tears brimming in his eyes as his bottom lip trembled a little.

James suddenly felt like a asshole, Kendall was to much of a sweetheart to hurt, James almost wished Kendall was older, maybe Logan would actually like him then.

"Buddy look I'm-"

"Just forget it! I'm gonna go bake cookies with mommy!" Kendall whispered, walking out of the room as fast as he could, wipping at his left cheek with one of his little hands before running downstairs.

"I feel like a dick." James told them.

"Dito." Logan said with as frown.

"Poor kid." Carlos said sadly.

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

When James, Carlos and Logan finally went down stairs everything seemend calm, Aaron was sitting on the couch in the living room watchijng the news with a bored expression, his face lit up a little when he saw the three darker haired boys walk into the room.

"Hey boys." Aaron greeted them.

"Hey." The three said as one.

Aaron started to say something before looking around for a second and saying in a soft voice.

"Do you guys know whats wrong with Kendall?"

The three boys shared a look.

"Why? whats wrong with him?" Carlos asked, nerovusly.

"Ever since he came back downstairs he's been silent and all teary eyed." Aaron said with a frown.

Logan shifted around a little bit as James bit his lip, and surprising it was Carlos who anserred him.

"We started pressing him on who he liked so he snapped at us, and said it didnt even matter because that guy didnt see him that way." Carlos muttered just loud enought for Aaron to hear, eyes falling on Logan.

Aaron nodded in understanding he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kendall walked into the room, eyes red and puffy, he didnt look at the three boys, instead he just climbed onto the couch next to his dad, hiding his face into his fathers chest.

Aaron wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his son's head.

"You okay buddy?" Aaron asked him.

Kendall shrugged.

"You sick?"

Kendall shock his head, he moved his head so he was staring up at his dad with sad green eyes.

"My heart is broken,daddy."

Logan felt like someone had just punched him in the face, James felt like he was going to be sick and Carlos looked like he was about to join the little boy in crying. Aaron looked like was couldnt breath, he petted his sons hair.

"I know how that feels son." Aaron assured him.

Kendall nodded as thought he had expected it, he looked at Aaron for a second, he looked like he was about to say something but then he said something else.

"I made cookies. Do you want some?" Kendall asked.

"Do James,Carlos and Logan get some as well?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I made James seprate ones with fake sugar cuz he doesnt like the real stuff, and I made Logie ones with extra choclate chips cuz I know he likes them." Kendall sighed sadly when he said 'he likes them' the look on his face almost wistful, Logan felt like he was going to be sick.

"Where are my cookies!" Logan demanded trying to smile.

Kendall got up without saying a word, coming back a moment later with a green bowl filled with about two dozen cookies, he handed them to Logan.

"Thanks Kenny, sweet bowl." Logan said, green was his favrite color.

"Greens your favrite color." Kendall said sadly.

Logan frownend but Kendall didnt react he just left the room again, with sad eyes and a broken heart.

Kogan Kogan Kogan Kogan

Kendall sighed from where he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, he was mixing the brownie mix for the brownies he nad his mom would make after dinner was done, cooking always made him feel better, and since Jen had seen how upset her baby was she had pulled out every cookie,cake,muffin,and brownie box that she had in her pantry, but nothing seemend to be working, the blonde still sat there with a heart broken look on his face, not saying a word.

"Whats wrong baby?" Jen asked, though she already knew, she wanted her son to tell her.

"Nothing,mommy." Kendall whispered sadly.

Jen put down the spoon she had been using to mix the mashed potatoes, and went over to her son, kissing the top of his head.

"You know you can tell mommy anything, dont you?" Jen asked him.

Kendall nodded, Jen sighed, obviously knowing Kendall wasnt going to say anything to her.

She gave him one more kiss on top of his head and went back to her cooking, Kendall was silent behind her.

"Hey mommy?" Kendall asked.

"Yes?" she asked him, turning around.

He blushed and looked at the floor for a second, before looking back at her with the most inocent eyes.

"Have you ever loved someone who didnt love you back?" Kendall asked her.

Jen looked like her heart had just broken and dropped into the pit of her stomach, she swallowed and then sighed, taking a seat next to him and taking his hand.

"I think that Logan does love you, just not in the way you might want him too, but he does love you."

Kendall looked at her in shock.

"A mother always know." Jen smiled.

Kendall nodded, he looked at the fridge for a second, before looking back at her seriously.

"I guess I'll have to accept that. But I'll always love him,mommy, I always will." Kendall said, and the look on Kendalls face, Jen believed that this was true, and it was sad to think at such a younge age Kendall was already in love for life.

"Maybe one day he'll wake up." Jen said.

Kendall nodded with a little smile on his face.

Kendall was much more happy after that, he bounced around the kitchen, helping his mom with all the food and then he set the table, for the six of them, because Logan and Carlos where spending the night.

When the food was on the table in bowls, Kendall went into the living room to get the boys, Aaron,James, Carlos and Logan where all sitting on the couch, lazijng around, all looking worried when the little blonde walked into the room, but he was smiling.

"Its time for dinner, me and mommy made mashed potatoes and stake and peppers and stuff like that." Kendall said with a smile.

"YAY!"

Aaron was off in a flash making the four left behind to laugh, the three teenager then got up and headed into the dining room past Kendall, Carlos ruffled his hair, James kissinh the top of his head, when the where gone Logan went to walk past him but Kendall grabbed his hand and Logan looked down at him with a smile.

"You want to sit next to me Logie? I get first pick on food." Kendall said the last part in a sing-song voice.

Logan smiled and ruffled his hair with his free hair.

"How thoughtful of you." Logan said.

Kendall smiled like the sun, then pulled Logan into the room by the hand since neither of them had let go yet, everyone looked shocked at there touch when they walked in but no one said anything, happy to see the shining smile on the blondes face.

Kendall pushed Logan into the chair next to his and then climbed into his room, folsing his legs under the table so he could reach.

James shared a look with Logan but the pale brunette just shrugged, giving Kendalls a affectionate look.

Kendall gave himself some food, and then he got of his chair to give it to Logan, but then he stopped and looked at Logan for a moment, the brunette looking at him back with a small smile, Kendall put the bowl down and then lunged forward, giving Logan a tight hug, arms around Logans neck and hug on his chest.

"Awwww." The other four cooed.

Logan smiled and hugged Kendall back, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you little guy." Logan said.

"I love you too, Logiebear." Kendall smiled.

So maybe Logan didnt see him as anything but a little brother right now, but he was okay with that because he would always love Logan Mitchell and that was all the mattered.

So I hope all of you liked this, I was thinking about making a part where Kendall and Logan might get togther when Kendalls older but I dont know, so tell me if thats a good idea or not, and if you would like to see that.  
>Lots of Love,<br>Sarah


	2. I'll Always Protect You

**So! Guess what everyone! I decided to make a whole series, of the Im In Love With My Big Brothers Best Friend Story, I was sitting in bed, and I was thinking about what I wanted to do with this story, for a part two, but then I then I came up with all theese ideas for Kendall growing up and Logan being there for him, and I kinda wanted to make a little mini series from it. This one I came up with when I was watching Bringing Down The House with my mom. So bascially, there is no real pattern, each little story is gonna have a different situation, and Kendalls age is going to jump around, like in this chap, Kendalls around, fourteen, and Carlos,James and Logan are eightteen, and basically Kendall went to this party with this guy he was using to try to get over Logan, he though he was nice, but then tries to force Kendall into things, and the guys have to save him.**

**Disclaimer: I** **dont own Big Time Rush, or the idea from Bringing Down The House**

Logan,James,and Carlos where sitting and lounging around in James' bed room like old times.

The three had been in college for a year then, and they enjoyed every moment of it. James was going into music, Logan was going for his medical degree, and Carlos was a un-decided at the moment, though they all missed there families, and even more then that, they missed Kendall.

Kendall had grown up alot over the last couple of years, he was growing fast, his hair was longer,his eyes were deeper, some of his natural blush was dissapearaing from his rosy cheeks, he had grown at least several inches, and was now around five five, and he constantly ate everything in ten feet around him.

Logan was laying on James' floor, feet on his bed, and Carlos was plopped down into James' lap.

The two of them,Carlos and James, had been dating since the last semester of there senior year, they were extremly in love with each other, and sometimes Logan felt like the third wheel,but he didnt mind, thoose two were just two cute together.

The three had the whole house to themselves.

James' parents were out on there monthly date night, and wouldnt be back until later.

And Kendall was over at his 'boyfriends' house,studying.

James' had made sure that he meet the boy first, he looked innocent enought, he was about Carlos' height, high class, clean,proper. His name was Will Brooks, and James figured his name didnt sound threatning, which made Logan confused because he had no idea how you could tell something like that by a persons name.

Kendall had been zipped up in a big sweatshirt and one of his baseball hats, everything had looked innocent enough, but ever since Kendall had came out as guy when he was twelve, James' at once sunk his nail into any boy who even LOOKED at his brother.

* * *

><p>Kendall giggled as Ethan pulled him closer.<p>

Kendall felt bad for lying to his brother, and using his friend Will as a lie, but he knew James,Logan and Carlos nor his parents would have allowed him to go with Ethan, if they had seen him.

Ethan was huge. He towered over Kendall like a skyscraper, and he was build like a bear, almost as big as James was when it came to muscles, plsu he was a senior, andhe was a freshman, another, big no no when he told his parents and brother he wanted to start to date.

Ethan had short, spiky black hair, and cold,hard blue eyes, he was tan and tall and he made Kendall laugh.

He was always nice to Kendall, and what Kendall liked about him best was that he didnt treat Kendall like he was a little,innocent,nine year old or something.

Ethan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer,he slammend his hard,cold lips to Kendalls, at once stuffing his tongue into the blondes mouth, Kendall moanend loudly,  
>wrapping his fingers up in Ethans short locks.<p>

Kendall blocked out all the loud noises and the loud laughter and all the people around him, whimpering when Ethan roughly bite down on Kendalls little,pouty lips.

Kendall had been doing this for a while,fooling around with any guys he could, he didnt sleep with any of them, Kendall was a virgin threw and threw but that didnt mean he wasnt a stranger to having some guy's tongue or dick stuffed down his throat, or another guy's dick in his hand.

He knew he was only fourteen, and people would have seen him as a bit of a slut, but he couldnt help it, it was like a reflect from pain or soemthing.

The first time he had fooled around with someone he had been thirteen, and it was with one of James' friends.

It had been the night of James' high school graduation, all of James' friends had been there, and then he just as he was going to go say hi to Logan, he instead saw his tongue stuffed down some girls throat by the door way.

Kendall had wanted to cry, and sob like a baby, but instead, white hot jealousy shot threw him and instead Kendall had searched out the hottest guy at the party that wasnt Logan,  
>and then had almost literally thrown himself at him.<p>

The next thing Kendall knew he was in the closet off the living room, the guys pants were around his ankles and a hard dick was in his hand

He remember how dirty he had felt when the guy had came in his fist, but when the guy moanend his name,he felt pleasured, because he felt like someone finally wanted him, and he felt like he was silently shoving it in Logans face..

If Logan didnt want him, then someone else did, and he had no idea what he was missing.

Kendall didnt go looking for guys to fool around with, or make up with, but if they came to him, he didnt interveen, and he made damn sure to have a smug expression on his face every time he saw Logan after that.

But then Kendall had over heard that Logan had sleeped with someone over the summer before college when the three had there little 'going away party', and Kendall was absoultly heartbroken, he had cried and then, he had gone out of his way to find one of Logans friend and jerked them off, and then after that had given some other guy a hand job and had made out with one of Logans friends brothers for everyone to see, which lead to a very pist of and over protective James and Logan, and a extremly smug Kendall.

He did it to get back at Logan, he hadnt done it alot. 1 blow job. 10 hand jobs. 25 make out sessions. No biggie. It was all done from heart ache and rebelion.

He knew it was a bite stupid, but it was all he knew to do when he hurt so much.

Ethan slammend Kendalls body into a wall,making him moan a little bit, thought he didnt like how rough he was being, Ethan had never treated him like that before, and it stung his back.

"How bout we go somewhere more private?" Ethan asked Kendall with a smirk.

Kendalls shrugged to himself,not thinking anything of it as he let Ethan lead him farther into the house, and then, the next thing he knew he was being pushed onto a bed, and Ethans body was holding him down.

* * *

><p>Logan was looking at the clock above James' bed with a forward brow, frowning as he watched the clock click way past ten o'clock, and he was worried about Kendall, the blonde had told them he would be back by nine thirty, and that time had come and past no less then forty five minutes ago.<p>

"James dont you think it's getting a bit late?" Logan asked his taller friend.

James glanced at the clock for a second and then shrugged his broad shoulders in answer.

"Its okay. He proabably just lost track of time."

Logan frownend deeply at James' answer.

"James, Kendall is _never_ late, and when I say he's never late, I mean it, and you should now that. And he never goes some where without looking at the clock every few minutes."  
>Logan said, anxiesly.<p>

"Logan your over reacting, Kendall is fine." James shooed his edvances on the subject off and turnend back to Carlos.

"How can you know that for sure?" Logan pressed him.

"LOGAN! Dude, will you calm the fuck down. If Kendall was in trouble, he would call us." James hissed at him.

Logan was just about to point out, that maybe Kendall was in so much trouble that he could perhaps not be able to get to his phone, but he let it go, stomping down the stairs, and grumbling about how stupid James was, and how Kendall could be dieing in a pit some where.

Logan renched open the fridge in the kitchen, just about to open a can of soda when his phone went off in his pocket.

_Even when you're gone Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack And just like that You steal away the rain And just like that_

Logan frownend and pulled his black phone out, holding it up to his ear after pressing the, answer call button.

"Hello?"

_"Logan..."_

Logan was shocked to hear the voice on the other side of the phone, and not only that the person was sobbing, and even more shocking was what he heard for back ground noise, there was loud music, and people laughing, and splashes of what appeard to be pool water.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

_"Logan, *hiccup* can you pick me up?"_ Kendall whimpered out. _"Please."_

"Of course. Where are you?"

Kendall gave Logan then address and then Logan was slipping his shoes on and running out of the house, not telling James were he was going, Logan would handle James later, as soon as he made sure Kendall was safe.

* * *

><p>Logan was shaking his head as he got out of his car, and took on the huge party that was going on at the address Kendall had given him.<p>

Logan opened the front door and walked threw the house, ignoring all the people around him.

Kendall was curled into a little ball on the landing, jacket wrapped up in his lap, and knees pulled to his chest, he perked up when he saw Logan, and ran right into the brunette's out stretched arms, crying into the brunette's neck.

"I'm so sorry,Logan. I just didnt know who else to call. James would have killed me."

"It's okay. Now, what happened? Werent you supposed to be at your boyfriends house, studying or something? Did he make you come here?" Logan frownend.

Kendall pulled back, shaking his head and wipping at his eyes.

"No. Will was just pre-pretend. I was actually into his cousin Ethan, but I knew James or you or Carlos or mom and dad wouldnt have let me gone, so Will was supposed to tell you guys I was studying with him." Kendall hiccuped.

Logan was a little pist that Kendall had lied to him,but he knew yelling at him wasnt the answer, and it wouldnt solve anything, plus, he needed to know what had happened to Kendal before anything else, already thinking the worse.

"Tell me what happended."

Kendall sniffed.

"We were just dancing, and he said-and I didnt know- he was always so nice- and I trusted him-and he was holding me down- and I didnt know what he- and he told me he wanted to have sex- and I said n-no- and he just got a little rough-"

"Hold the fuck up! That motherfucker got **_rough_ **with you?"

Kendall nodded, a little alarmend at Logans raised voice, and pist of tone.

"Where the fuck is he?" Logan growled.

"I dont know, he brought some girl back to a bedroom a little while ago."

Logans eyes traveled up the stairs, his brown eyes had never held so much coldness and anger in them.

"Go wait down at the pool...I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Kendall was standing at the edge of the pool with huge eyes, looking up at the balcony in the back of the house like every other person at the party, everyone was laughing, and Kendall couldnt help his wide eyes.<p>

Logan was standing on the balcony, body leaning against the balcony wall, and Ethan was on the other side, upside down, hanging by his ankles which Logan had his arms wrapped around, which was the only thing that was holding him up.

And did I mention, he was wearing nothing but his boxers?

"Now! Say _'I'm sorry Kendall_!'" Logan shook the upside boy around when he didnt speak at once, making him cry out. "Say it! You worhtless peice of human flesh!"

"I'm sorry Kendall!" Ethan screeched, tears running down his face in fear.

"Say, _'No means no_!' Right **NOW**!" Logan demanded.

"No means no!" Ethan yelled, everyone around Kendall started snickering.

"Say _'I have a tiny penis, and I wouldnt have pleasured you anyways.'"_ Logan cackled.

"I have a tiny penis and I wouldnt have pleasured you anyways!"

"Good boy. Now say. _'Kendall Diamond is to good for me and anyone else!'"_ Logan screeched, shaking the dark haired teen roughly.

"Kendall Diamond is to good for me and anyone else!" Ethan yelped.

And without another word, Logan let go of Ethan, the boy letting out a loud screech as he slammend right into the pool.

* * *

><p>"He was where!"<p>

"James will you calm down!"

Logan and Carlos were quickly running up the stairs after James, the tall brunette looked ready to kill someone at that moment, and the person he had in mind was Kendall.

"Dont tell me to calm down! Kendall **LIED **to me, then almost got _RAPED_, then he called you instead of _me_!" James hissed, not a foot away from Kendalls bedroom.

"James will you fucking listen to me?" Logan grabbed James and forced him to look at him, looking at his friend seriously in the eye. "Kendalls does not need a warrior to come kill him, he needs his_ BIG BROTHER,_ to comfort him and tell him everything will be alright,okay?"

James nodded after a moment. He opened Kendalls bedroom door open slowly, and looked at the little blonde that was curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Can we talk?" James asked him.

"Logan and Carlos have to come in too."

James sighed and nodded,letting his boyfriend and Logan in the room as well. James sat down on the bed next to Kendall, Carlos on the underside, and Logan pulled up Kendalls desk chair and sat infront of him so close there knees were touching.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked up at Logan with scared eyes.

"We have to talk about this, okay?" Logan asked him.

Kendall nodded slowly.

"You know that lieing to your brother and us was wrong,right?" Logan asked him with serious eyes.

Kendall nodded, looking down in his lap.

"And you understand that Ethan really could have hurt you, dont you?"

"Yes,Logan." Kendall whispered.

"And you know, that even if James would have been upset with you, you could have called him just as easily as you called me, and Carlos as well." Logan pressed him.

"I know."

"Now, I want you to tell me what you've done with people already. Sexually." Logan said, ignoring Kendalls dark, emmbaressed blush, and avoiding eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's important for us to know, just in case you ever get hurt, or you need something for sex." Logan told him, Kendall didnt answer him, making Logan sigh.

"Okay. How about this. I ask the questions, and you either nod or shake your head." Logan offered, Kendall nodded a little in answer.

"Ok_...*sigh*..._have you ever done, or gotten done by another person?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head, making the three sigh in relief.

"Have you ever given a blow job, or reseaved one from someone else?" Logan,Carlos and James all winced at the very thought, of innocent,shy,little Kendall Diamond, doing such a thing, but they all gasped when Kendall didnt shake his head,nor nooded it.

James looked close to a heart attack, and Carlos looked the same, Logan groanend.

"Reseved?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head.

"Given?"

Kendall nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

"When?" James asked him, looking at his brother with narrowed eyes.

"When you guy's came home for Christmas." Kendall muttered, looking down at his lap.

"Why?" Carlos asked him, confusion plastering his face.

"Because I was mad at you guys, so I wanted to do something that you didnt approve of me doing to piss you guy's off to get back at you." Kendall told them, biting his bottom lip.

"What did we do?" James chocked his head to the side.

"It doesnt matter. Just keep going with the question. Actually, how bout I answer them for you, no I havent had sex, yes I have given someone a blow job, yes I have given someone a hand job, multiple times and half of them were you three's friends and over eightteen, yes I have made out with alot of people. The first time I did something sexually was at James' graduation party with you Logans friends, Jacob because I was mad at Logan, and yes I have snuck out of the house to do these things, yes 99.9 percent of the time I did them was because one of the three of you pist me off, or made me cry. Okay? Got all that?"

James didnt say anything to Kendall, his eyes were huge as he slowly nodded his head, and then left with Carlos right behind him.

Logan didnt leave though, he just sat there and looked at Kendall with wide, surprised eyes.

"Did you really do that because you were mad at me?" Logana asked Kendall.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about that,okay,Logie?"

Logan sighed but nodded, and then before leaving, Logan sat next to Kendall, hugged him close, kissed the top of his head and said,

"Okay. But remember, I love you,okay? And it's just not because your James' little brother. Your a amazing, sweet person, and I'll _always_ be here to protect you,okay?"

Kendall nodded, Logan sighed and then left, closing the door behind him.

_"I love you too Logan...more than you could ever know."_

**So, hated it? Liked it? Tell me what you thought of it, and if you like the idea of theese little stories of Logan and Kendall before they got together, and as Kendall grew up.**  
><strong>Next chapter is probably gonne be when Kendall is like...nine,I think. Like I said, in these chapters Kendall,Logan,James, and Carlos's age will jump all around. So, tell me what you thought, and if you have a situation you might want to happen, let me know.<strong>  
><strong>Lot's of Love,<strong>  
><strong>Sarah<strong>


	3. You'll Always Be My Baby

**OK! So, I'm like NOT on a fricken role with these I'm In love with my big brothers best friend fics. This one is kinda short, and it takes place when Kendall is nine and James,Carlos and Logan are thirteen. And Kendall's gets beat up and Logan WIPES THAT ASS, when he finds the kid who did it.**

James,Logan, and Carlos were all hanging out in the living room of the Diamond house, the three kids muddy sneaker clad feet were up on top of Jen's living room coffee table. heads thrown back on the couch, tired from soccer practice.

Carlos' head was on James' shoulder, snoring in the silence that took over the room except for the TV that was on, Power Rangers in place, they all claimed that Power Rangers were stupid, and for babies, and were _totally _over that, but the still watched it to time to time.

"James put on some qualitie TV." Logan told him shaky some shaggy hair out of his eyes.

James groaned and lifted up his sore arm,changing it to the first Spider Man movie instead.

"I said _qualitie_ TV James." Logan hissed, but he let it go.

James half halfheartedly swatted at him before relaxing back onto the couch, half leaning on top of Carlos in the progress.

"Doesn't Kendall like this movie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James shrugged.

"Shouldn't he be,like, running down the stairs screaming at us to move so he can watch then,like normal?" Logan asked with a little yawn.

"Dude...I don't even think that he's home." James said,

All three boy's looked at each other before sitting straight up, adrenaline suddenly flying threw every one of there veins.

"Bro, it's like four thirty! He's gets out of school at two and gets off the bus at two thirty!" Logan cried, looking close to having a heart attack.

"Dude, how the hell do you know that! Even **I **don't know that and I'm his **brother."** James said, frowning.

"That's because I'm the one who pays the most attention to things!" Logan snapped back.

"No need to get snappy!" James said.

"I'm not being snappy!"

"Yes you are!"

"You wanna see snappy! I'll fucking give you snappy!"

"Is that a treat Mitchell because I-"

"Guys will you stop that! Kendall is out there all alone and cold and afraid and lost and all you two idiots can do is fight like a bunch of five year old's!" They both turned to look at Carlos with wide, surprised eyes at the boy's loud, and stern voice, a voice that they didn't hear a lot.

"Your right Carlos, Kendall is more important." Logan said, James nodded in agreement.

And the boy's were just about to get up when the front door was being opened, and then closed softly, and the three were beyond relieved to see that it was Kendall who walked into the house.

Kendall looked different though, for one he had on a pair of huge black sunglasses pressed onto his big eyes, and his black hoodie was up to cover the left side of his face.

"What's up?" Carlos asked, his big brother senses going off at once when he saw Kendall like that, even if Kendall wasn't his _real _little brother, he still had them.

"Uh...Nothing." Kendall said with a tiny smile.

Logan's eyes narrowed when he cough sight of Kendall's lip, noticing something alarming.

"Kenny bear is your lip bleeding?" Logan asked him.

Kendall's fingers shot up to touch the side of his lip, fingers pulling back just to see a watery, light red liquid running down his fingers, from tip to the bottom. He quickly stuffed his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and wiped the blood off against the dark material.

"No." he said innocently.

Kendall turned for the stairs, and started walking towards them.

"Stop."

Kendall was frozen in place when he heard his big brothers loud voice ring out. He couldn't help it.

"Back up."

Kendall backed up until he was in the living room were he had been before.

"Come here."

Kendall sighed, and slumped his shoulders, making his way over to his big brother, Carlos, and his crush with a terrified, and miserable expression as he did so.

James stood up with pursed lips and Logan and Carlos followed suit, Carlos stood behind Kendall so he couldn't run for it when James tried to touch him, and Logan stood off to the side, eying the little blond with over protective, and even possessive eyes.

The older brunet grabbed his little brothers hood and glasses at the same time, flicking the glasses across the room onto a arm chair, gasping at what he saw, Carlos looked a little ill, and Logan looked murderous at what he saw.

The whole left side of the little blondes face was bruised darkly, blotches of purple,and brown everywhere, his right eye had a light brown circle around it, and his left one was almost black and dark purple, it was swollen and aching. His nose looked like it had been bleeding,but wasn't broken, and his lip was torn and bruised.

"Kendall Aaron James Diamond," James hissed darkly.

"Jamie..."

"Don't Jamie me." James said.

Kendall whimpered and flinched away a little bit away from James, he was worried that James would maybe hit him,or yell at him in anger, James' hazel eyes were wide, and wavering, and Kendall was almost had a heart attack when James started to cry, he grabbed Kendall by the arm and pulled the little blond to his chest, stroking the blonde pale hair and rubbing his trembling back as the blonde started to cry as well.

"My baby, my baby." James sobbed, pulling his 'baby' harder to him, as he littered little kisses all along his little brothers forehead.

Kendall really was his baby. He always had been. It didn't matter if they weren't full blood brothers, nothing like that mattered, all the mattered was that Kendall was his little brother, he was made to protect him and love him, and he had been 'his baby' since the day he had walked into the hospital room on the day Kendall was born and first held the puny, green eyed baby into his arms.

"It hurt really bad James." Kendall sobbed.

"I know it did,baby boy. It's okay." James whispered as he ran his fingers through the blondes little locks.

"They were so m-mean,Jamie." Kendall whimpered out.

"I know,Kenny bear, I know." James comforted, James' hazel eyes moved over Kendall's tiny shoulder and looked into Logan's and Carlos' eyes, they gave a little nod...a silent understanding.

* * *

><p>Logan,James and Carlos were standing behind the bushes behind Kendall's bus stop the next school day, and yeah, that was kinda cliche, but that was just how they rolled, and it was simply how they did things.<p>

They watched the empty bus stop for the nest ten minutes, squatting down in the dirt, there feet pressed firmly into the hard dirt, there knees bended tightly, they were still a bit sore from the soccer game the day before, but that was the last thing on there minds.

They watched as the big, yellow bus pulled up to the curve, and the three watched as Kendall and a few other small children got off of the bus.

Kendall looked extremely adorable, he was barely more then four feet tall, his little cheeks were rosy, and his long bangs fell into his enormous green eyes, that were ridiculously bright and beautiful, he was all wrapped up in a spider man hat that squished his bangs farther down, and a bat man sweatshirt that Logan had given him for his last birthday, along with the bat man boots that were on his small feet.

Kendall clutched his Bat Man back pack (Also given to him by Logan at the beginning of the school year, because the brunette, being the nerd he was, said that Kendall needed a back pack with all these extra pockets and zipper places, that Jennifer and Aaron had thought was ridiculous, so Logan had made sure to give him that one before Jen or Aaron could bring him back to school shopping) to his chest, the top zipper scrapping against his little chin.

The three watched as Kendall scrabbled down the street that would lead to a line of other streets that would eventually lead him to his house, his big green eyes flickered all over the place, watching out for something, that Logan,James, and Carlos couldn't look out for, because they didn't know what it was.

Logan shifted a little to keep Kendall in sight, as the little blonde went farther down the street, he shot looks over his shoulder as he went farther, and farther, and he looked more and more anxious as he got farther and farther and nothing happened.

James,Logan,and Carlos were near, just getting up and going home, convinced that Kendall was safe, and he would be okay, that nothing would happen, when suddenly, the saw a dark figure come out of no where and slam Kendall's, petite, delicate body down on the hard ground.

Two boys that were obviously older then Kendall, who actually appeared to be Logan,James, and Carlos age, and when they actually looked close enough they saw they were Johnny Hall, and Marty Loaners, two bullies in there class.

Logan couldn't control himself as he watched Marty punch the nine year old in the face, making him cry out in pain, as Johnny kicked him the face, he jumped right out of the bushes before Carlos,or even a fuming James could even make a move too, Marty tumbled to the ground as Logan tackled him down, and Johnny ran, Carlos and James right on his tail, refusing to let him get away, already knowing that Logan could handle the scum that was under him.

Logan rolled the black haired boy that was under him, onto his back, at once punching the taller boy right in the face as hard as he could, the crack that echoed threw the hair telling him he had broke the boy's nose as blood fell from his nostrils and down his thin lips.

"You fucking scum! I'll fucking _kill you!"_ Logan told the boy, punching him once again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Marty cried.

"In your fucking dreams,bitch!"

Logan dug his finger nails into Marty's scalp, making the black haired boy cry out, as he almost pulled his hair right out of his roots, slamming his face into the hard ground.

"How does that feel, you mother fucker! Does that feel bad! Oh I'm sorry, maybe this will feel better!"

Logan socked the boy in the face as hard as possible, sending his knee up into the boy's groin, and rubbing the boy's bleeding face into the gravel.

"Ow!"

"Does that hurt! TO FUCKING BAD! YOUR FIVE YEARS AWAY FROM BEING A GOD DAMN MAN AND YA CANT TAKE A LITTLE PAIN! Cuz I'm a MASTER at giving pain bitch, let me assure your fucking pussy ass that!"

Logan grabbed the boys hair once again, delivering several more slaps, and punches to his face before ripping his body up, and shoving his face so he was looking at a trembling Kendall.

"Look at him!I said fucking LOOK AT HIM!" Logan yelled, when he tried to look away, Marty looked at a crying Kendall.

"That little boy, is fucking nine years old, _nine fucking years old,_he's a baby for gods sake, **A BABY! A BABY! **He's my best friends **BABY **brother! I was there the day he was born and I remember every second of it! He's my _family, _he's **_my_ baby**."

He threw Marty to the ground, and kicked him in the face.

"Get the fuck up you piece of scum! And if I _ever _see _you_ or your piece of shit friend near _my baby _**EVER AGAIN!** I'll send you fucking home in pieces,and that's a fucking _promise."_

Marty got up and ran away as fast as he could.

Logan turned to look at a trembling and whimpering Kendall, Logan dropped to his knees and pulled the blonde into his lap, rubbing his sweet hair, and kissing the top of his head.

"L-Logan."

"Shh,Shh, everything's okay now, my baby Kendall... Everything's okay."

Logan pulled the sobbing blonde harder against his chest.

"You'll always be my baby, I'll always be here for you when you need me, always,I promise." Logan whispered.

"I love you Logan," Kendall sobbed, Logan knew the full meaning of it, but for once, Logan wouldn't think about the crush he knew, Kendall had on him, instead he kissed Kendall's temple and whispered,

"I love you too,my baby."

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to write this, and I'm also sorry that it was kinda, sorta short, but I hope that you all liked this, and you loved the cutesy ending, because I loved writing it.**

**Lot's of Love**

**Sarah**


	4. I'll Always Make You Feel Loved

**Okay,so I told a few people that this was gonna be the Cuppy Cake chapter,if you don't know what that means,don't worry about it,you'll find out soon,anyways,that will actually happen later on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan,James,and Carlos were home for the weekend again, college was hard work, and it was nice to drive back down and visit there families when they didn't have boat loads of homework to do.<p>

Kendall was now seventeen,and James still looked at him as if he was a little boy so it was like a heart attack to him every time he saw how different,and older Kendall was.

For one,he sweared...all the time,it was insane. Jen was constantly yelling at him for it,and he would respond with a roll of his eyes,or just walk away from the scene.

He was almost the same height as James,Logan,and Carlos, though he was still as thin and slender as he had always been his whole life.

And another thing, the blond was parted with two new things, one of those things was a silver,bud inserted into the middle of the blond boys tongue,and what Logan could only call a tramp stamp on his lower back.

The blonde was a bit of whore as well,he was still a virgin,or at least,that was what Kendall told his parents,but he was always talking about this guy or other,or how much of a great kisser this one was,or how great some other sucked dick,or how big some other guy's cock was.

Logan felt like it was all a show,or maybe his mind was just fouling him,he just couldn't believe that this was the same little boy he watched grown up,had baby sited, had helped pick flowers for,who used to spend hours baking cookies and saying he never wanted to kiss anyone. ever.

And did Logan mention the clothes he wore? They were to tight they looked ready to burst right at the seams,off of Kendall's petite,thin body.

Logan,James,and Carlos were sitting on the Mitchell's couch in the living room like old times when Kendall walked in, tight as all living hell black skinny jeans covering his long legs,and a equally as tight white V-neck.

"Whats up,peoples?"

James glanced up as Kendall threw his thin body down on the recliner, throwing his feet up so they hung over the side,he raised his eyebrows.

"Peoples?"

"Human beings. Mortals. The human race." Kendall offered,flipping his phone open once again,his thin fingers flying across the keyboard as he popped his gum.

"Since when are we just people?" James asked.

"You've always been people,or were you giraffes before?" Kendall asked.

"Don't be a smart ass." James told him.

"That's so ironic." Kendall commented.

"What the hell are you talking about Kendall?" James asked.

"Just that guys are always talking about my ass in one way or another,you say I'm a smart ass, about half the boys in my school say I have a nice ass,other guys say my ass feels nice." Kendall said with a smirk.

James glared at him.

"Act your age,Kendall." James said.

"Weren't you guys whoring around at my age?" Kendall said smugly.

"I had a boyfriend,Carlos had a girlfriend,and Logan was dating. What do you do?" James wondered.

"I like to play." Kendall told them. "Or at least I use too,I'm kinda talking to someone now." Kendall blushed at his own words,his old innocence that the three older boys knew he still had but hid shining threw.

James face softened at his baby brothers words.

"Whats his name?" James asked.

Kendall smiled. "His name is Niall,and he's perfect."

"Niall?" Logan snorted.

"Shut up." Kendall glared at his used to be crush...or rather..still was crush but refused to admit it.

"I'm just saying..his name *snort* It's so stupid. Niall. Omg Niall! Like totally Niall!" Logan said, in the classic 'white girl' voice.

"Shut up!" Kendall snapped.

"Aw,Leave him alone Logan,its so cute,he got a little crushie,and such." James said with a soft laugh.

Kendall glared at him,before looking down at his beeping phone,he flipped it open,and giggled at the message he had received.

**Niall:Just wait til I get my hands on you blondie.**

_Kendall: Mmm,what are you gonna do to me,baby?_

"Kendall who did you just text that too!"

Kendall looked up with surprised eyes to see Carlos standing above him, eyes locked onto the blondes phone,his brown eyes wide,and worried,and maybe,just slightly a bit grossed out.

"None of your business." Kendall snapped.

"Kendall! Don't talk to Carlos like that." James glared at him.

"I can talk to anybody,anyway I want to talk to them." Kendall replied in a snotty voice.

"Go to your room!" James demanded.

"Your not the boss of me!" The blondes said icily.

"I might as well be! _Someone _might as well teach you to act like you got some god damn sense." James told him threw gritted teeth.

"You just cant get over the fact that I'm growing up,James!" Kendall said, he could see he had hit James deep,as his eyes had shifted to a darker hazel,and his jaw was so tight that it was closing to snapping.

"Growing up into a fucking whore!"

Kendall flinched, his eyes filling with hurt and tears, his bottom lip sticking out as his mouth started to tremble, his green eyes turned misty and dark,and his pale cheeks turned bright pink at the distress he was currently in.

The younger brother got up, and walked out of the room,biting his lip so hard that it broke,and was now bleeding.

Kendall's bedroom door slammed in the distance.

"James." Logan muttered,shaking his head.

"What!" James growled,turning on his friend in anger,but Logan didn't flinch or shift at all,he just looked his friend deeply in the eyes and whispered,

"That was to far James,and you know it."

Then Logan got up at the same speed that Kendall just had,and went to the guest room across from Kendall bedroom,and closed the door.

James looked at Carlos helplessly.

"Carlos?"

Carlos just shook his head,then followed Logan and Kendall's trail up the stairs,and into another guest room.

_Fuck,he would have to apologize wouldn't he?_

_God Dammit._

* * *

><p>Jen and Aaron didn't understand what had happened in the house when they had been at work,but they weren't going to ask any questions.<p>

James,Carlos,and Logan were acting awkward,and strangely quiet around one another,and Kendall hadn't been out of his room all day,But Jen and Aaron didn't say anything about it,they really didn't want to know. They figured that the boys were old enough to figure out there problems.

Logan,James and Carlos were setting the table for dinner when Kendall walked downstairs,thought he wasn't dressed normally,he was dressed more to ah...to go out. He was dressed in the skimpiest shorts any of them had ever laid eyes on that barely covered his ass, laced up black boots that stopped right before his knees, and black stockings that stopped at his lower thighs. His torso was covered by a tight white V-neck and a gray jean jacket that stopped half way down his torso.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out." Kendall yelled, stuffing his phone and his wallet in the pockets of the jacket.

"Okay honey." Jen answered as she walked into the room with a salad in her hands.

"You cant be fucking serious!"

Jen and Aaron turned to look at there furious son.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're not actually gonna let him out of the house like this are you!" James screamed.

"He's just going to hang out with his friends,James." Aaron said.

"More like going to stand on a fucking street corner!"

"You know what James!"

Every turned to look at Kendall with wide shocked eyes, Kendall had never, ever truly raised his voice at his brother.

"You dont fucking know me,James! You knew the fucking baby,you all fucking kept hidden from the fucking world in this damn fucking house! That you never let grow up! But you know what, _big brother, _I'm not that little boy anymore! I'm grown the fuck up! I'm seventeen years old and In a few months I'll be eighteen, a adult,I can make my own fucking decisions,and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with my life! If I wanna fuck every guy I see, I'll fuck every guy I see! And if you wanna call me a whore,go the fuck ahead, your not even my real brother anyways!"

And with that he stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him,but no ones attention was on that door,it was on James, his jaw was tight and he had tears that were threatening to spill tears. Carlos ran forward at once, wrapping his arms around James' chest, and kissing James' neck and cheeks.

"He didn't mean it baby,you know he didn't mean it." Carlos whispered. James slowly unwrapped Carlos' arms from around him and softly guided Kendall away.

"I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>Logan stuffed his keys into his jacket as he got into his car. He knew what he had to do, and even thought, usually he would be taking Kendall's side, but the little blonde had gone way to far.<p>

It didn't take him long to find Kendall's car, of course, it wasn't were he thought he would find Kendall, especially because it was poring rain outside and Kendall's car was pulled over to the side of the road hastily, Logan pulled over behind Kendall, getting out of his car and opening up the passengers seat into Kendall's car.

The blonde was sobbing, barely looking at Logan as he got into the car.

"I fuck everything up." Kendall sobbed. "I was a fucking ass to James. And I broke one of the only promises I ever made to myself. I always swore I would never say that to him." Kendall sobbed. "No wonder I wasn't good enough for Niall,I'm such a fucking fuck up. I'm so unlovable." Kendall wailed.

"No,no baby, Kenny dont say that." He pulled Kendall into his lap and kissed his forehead. "Tell me what happened,Kendall."

"I we-went over to Niall's house, be-because I wanted t-to ha-have sex with him. I-I've really nev-never had sex with anyone bef-before Logan. I really haven't." Kendall chocked out,desperate for Logan to confirm that he believed him.

"I know you haven't,darling. Go on sweetheart. Go on."

"Niall seemed different from everyone else,ya know? I've never really trusted a boy before. Well at least not since...never mind...but when I got there he-he-he he was fucking some other dude." Kendall sobbed. "I actually thought you cared about me. That I wasn't some whore, like all the other guys in my school, but I was wrong _sob _I wa-was so so wrong. He called me a slut and told the guy he didn't know who I was, and I was just some random whore that went to his school." Kendall wailed.

Logan was quiet, silently killing the boy in his mind when Kendall started talking again.

"Logan you have to take me to the hospital." Kendall whispered, he suddenly seemed weak, almost limp in Logan's arms.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

With a shaking hand Kendall pointed at the empty pill bottle on the car floor.

* * *

><p>"Is he gonna be okay?"<p>

James was red eyes and his hair was fucked from running his fingers threw his hair so many times, Logan looked shaken up, as did Carlos, only his parents looked calm.

"He's gonna be fine. He had trouble when the shoved the tube down his throat, since he kept on gagging,but besides that, he's fine."

"I cant believe that he would do something like this." Carlos muttered, tears in his eyes.

"You can go see him now." The doctor said as he walked out of Kendall's room. They all nodded and quickly walked into Kendall's room, he was wrapped tightly in a bunch of blankets and sheets, and was facing the wall.

Jen's breath hitched as she sat on the corner of Kendall's bed by his head, running her fingers threw Kendall's hair.

"Are you okay,baby?" She whispered.

He nodded and looked at Logan.

"Thank you Logan...for making me feel loved."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Who thinks the next chapter is the one were Logie and Kendall get together.<br>**

**Lots Of Love  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	5. I Thought You Didnt Love Me Anymore

**This takes place when Kendall is around eleven or twelve, and Logan,James,and Carlos are sixteen or seventeen. Jen and Aaron are out of town, and Logan brings his current girlfriend Allison Harris over to James' house. (Logan is bisexual) with a few of there friends. And well...Kendall pretty much haters her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall hated his parents right now. Hated,hated,hated them. Because now as they were out and about in California or New York or some place like that, he was stuck in there house all by himself with his brother, his brothers best friends Carlos and Logan, a few of there friends, and <em>Allison<em>_. _Fucking _Allison._

Kendall hater her most of all. Allison was Logan's new girlfriend, and how dare that bitch! HOW DARE SHE STEAL HIS FUTURE HUSBAND AWAY THAT STUPID CUNT! Kendall was now glaring angrily at the girl across the room that was wrapped so snugly in _his _Logan's arms.

And she was just such a gigantic stupid slut fucking whore, and holey fucking shit if James knew he could say any of these words he would stuff a whole bottle of nasty soap down his throat because his mouth was so dirty.

But she was. STUPID BLONDE WHORE! Okay maybe that was hypercritical because he was a blonde as well, but he would probably think that anyways. She was just such a nasty girl! Her hair was bleached blonde to an extreme level she had just the most adorable freckles please note his sarcasm in his tone, running across her nose and on her cheeks under her bright, _baby blue _eyes. Dressed in a tight orange sundress that stopped at her lower _lower _thighs and white strappy wedges.

Bitch,whore,stupid slut. And she was such a mean girl. She talked in most annoying high pitched voice and had this wind chime high laugh, and she brought it out every time Logan sad anything. She flipped her hair and ran her lips across his cheek bone every time she saw Kendall looking at Logan, the bitch fucking _knew _and she was still doing it. Rrrr...god he hated her to death and back.

And Logan had been ignoring him ever since that bitch had gotten her around three hours ago at around six o'clock. Normally Logan would show him the most attention, happily pulling him into his lap when he had no were else to sit, letting Kendall chose what they would watch. He waited on the little blonde,giving him whatever he wanted, yelling at everyone who was mean to him, people wondered why he loved Logan so much. He was just so damn sweet.

But no, that stupid girl had to take his place. She stole every ounce of attention that she could get from Logan, making him pay attention to her with a simple kiss on his cheek or laying her leg across his lap, he was completely absorbed in her whore ass and Kendall hated it. Logan deserved someone with at least some self respect. And every time Kendall would skip cutely over and pull on his sleeve to get his attention, he wouldnt even turn his head towards him.

"Kenny,sweetie?" Logan asked him, Kendall looked up his sad expression at once becoming bright and hopeful, happy that the boy was talking to him after almost three hours of silence from the brunet.

"Yes Logiebear!" Kendall said, his little cute high pitched voice ringing out at once, a big smile crossing his adorable face.

"Can you get me and Allison a water,sweetheart?" Logan asked giving him a sugar sweet smile that made him a little dizzy, Kendall hopped up at once, "Of course Logiebear!" It didnt matter if he was asking him to do something for him _and Allison._ He skipped right out of the room, and ran over to the fridge and grinning as he spotted the numerous cans and bottles of juice,water,and soda in there. He grabbed a single water bottle out of the dozens on the bottom shelf and skipped back into the room and handed it to Logan.

"There's only one." Logan said with a frown.

"Oops,Sorry Logie, I think that's the last one." Kendall said glaring at Allison before giving Logan a sweet smile.

"Well that's okay,Allison you can just have this one,and I'll get a coke or-"

"_No." _Allison's high pitched voice rang out sharply. "Logiebear you cant drink that, its not healthy." Allison told him before literally throwing the water bottle at Kendall.

"You cant call him that." Kendall gritted out angrily.

"_what?" _Allison's narrowed eyes locked onto him.

"**Logiebear. **I'm the only one that's allowed to call him that and it always been like that. He's my Logiebear. Not even his mom is allowed to call him that. Only _me." _Kendall glared angrily at her.

"That's true. He's _Kendall's Logiebear._" Carlos smiled. **( HAAHAHAHAHA FINALLY I'VE GOTTEN TO PUT MY OWN NAME IN HERE! OWN BITCHES! *evil laughter*)**

"Its okay Kenny, its just Allison, its fine."

Kendall blinked.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" The eleven year old screeched in a high pitched, shrill voice that made everyone, even Allison would thought so little of him, in surprise.

"Kendall Diamond!" James said sharply. "You dont use language like that, your eleven years old goddammit and you will never use a dirty mouth like that again in this house." He pulled on the little boys ear for a statement. "And how dare you speak to Logan like that, you think your a big man? Go to your room before you embarrass yourself ever more."

Kendall stomped up the stairs with tears in his eyes.

"I hate you Logan!"

And his door slammed shut.

James looked at Logan warily. "I'm sorry Logan, he just acts like a little tough guy sometimes when all it really is is that his feelings are hurt." James tried to smile as Logan gave him a sad smile.

"I guess that was a little stupid to say that." Logan said with a depressed sigh..

* * *

><p>Vans. Socks. Shirts. Pants. Underwear. Extra sweatshirt. Water. Gold Fish. Cheese-Itz. Green Iced Tea. Toilet Paper. Pillow. Extra Blanket. DS. DS charger. Harry Potter books year 1 threw five. Money. Picture of Mommy And Daddy. Yup. Everything. Wait no...stuffed spider man. Now he had everything.<p>

Kendall sipped up his batman sweatshirt, hung his old batman backpack from Logan over his shoulder and then his Spider-Man over the other shoulder, he looked into his mirror on the side of his bed and marched his way right into the kitchen which was empty but the rumbling AC and the buzz of the refrigerator. He grabbed two juice boxes, stuffing one into his pocket and opening one for now, and then...making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich...what?...the walk to the woods was hard.

And then with one hand sticky with peanut butter and the other occupied with his juice box.. Kendall set off to live with the squirrels and butterflies in the hopes of healing his broken heart. **(This line is property of XxxAnimaniacxxX,lol, she said it while I was telling her about this chapter and I just had to use it, so go check that crazy, lovable Kames craver out hahaha)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was only a hour later when Logan realized that something was wrong. There was no sound coming from upstairs. Not a single wisp of movement, which there always was, even if the person that was upstairs are not making a single movement you could hear the light strain the furniture had against the floor from the added weight. And there wasn't even that. What was more, when Kendall was upset he made ever sort of noise possible for attention.<p>

He guided the slightly annoying blonde girl out of his arms, gladly out of her clutches just for a moment as he started to walk up the stairs to Kendall's room, even if he already knew what he was going to find, but even as he discovered the truth that he already knew, he couldn't help the gasp the escaped his pink lips when he saw the empty room.

He trampled down the stairs, shooting loudly as he tripped over the bottom step landing flat on his ass before scrambling up and running into the living room, cheeks dusted pink and his eyes huge with worry.

"Kendall's gone!" he said.

James and Carlos sprung to there feet. "What! What do you mean he's gone!" James demanded, frantically looking for his sweatshirt for him to fling on which he did as soon as his finger tips came in contact with it.

Logan at once became Mr Boss Man, ordering people to get off there lazy asses and go look for the blonde, telling them were to go and who to go with there with, what areas were best to search, Allison tried to coax herself into Logan's car, but the brunet at once glared her off and ten minutes later he was driving down the rode all by himself.

He looked up streets, down streets, he searched down alley ways in town that he thought Kendall might hide in, he looked in dumpsters and stores, he even knocked on a few people's doors just because Kendall knew them. But no one had seen him, not even Miss, Harper, the town gossip that seemed to know everything that was happening out on the streets at all times.

Logan was actually crying, he was so frightened for the little blonde. What if someone had taken him? What if he was in another town and was completely lost? What if he was eaten by a bear or something? They always came out of the woods in-

Oh...shit.

_the woods._

He couldn't have gone in there could he? But Logan already knew that he had, Kendall loved the woods, and often referred to it as his own little second home. Goddammit why hadn't he seen this before?

His car swerved as he turned in the middle of the street, his foot slamming down on the gas and the car letting out a loud screeching sound as he swerved around the corner letting out a happy sigh when he spotted the woods, it wasn't that big. How far could the little guy have gone?

The sixteen year old stuffed his keys into his pocket as he literally ran into the trees at once starting to yell the little blonde boys name, there was no need for careful about this, he needed the blonde now, it was pitch black in the forest and the bears and wild dogs that lived in there would be out already.

"Logie!"

It came from his right.

He ran and jumped over a push almost following but he forced himself to land on his feet, and there the blonde was, he was wrapped up in his bed blanket with tears on his face and his lips in the middle of letting out a little whimper,

He swooped the little boy into his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He yelled angrily, the blonde burst into tears and clung to Logan.

"I'm sorry Logie!" Kendall whimpered into his neck, sniffing and wiping at his green eyes sadly.

"Why would you do something so stupid like this!" Logan demanded, sounding more terrified then mad at the crying boy locked in his embrace.

"I thought you didn't love me any more." Kendall admitted in a small voice.

"_What? _Kendall,sweetie,why would you ever think something like that?" Logan whispered, sitting and placing the sniffing blonde into his lap, Kendall bite his lip.

"Because...you only payed attention to Allison the whole time and not to me at all. And you let her call you 'Logiebear' I'm the only one who's allowed to call you that. But then you just let her do it, you love her more then you love me!" Kendall choked on a little wail and started to cry again into his little fists.

"Kendall, Kendall honey,no that's not true. That's not true." Logan kissed his forehead in an attempt to calm him down but all he did was cry harder, his whole little body jerking. "No baby no,dont cry baby-doll dont cry, please dont cry,"Logan begged, "It hurts me so much to see you cry."

But the blonde just continued to cry, his body jerking with every sob. Logan pulled his tiny fists away from his eyes and made the blonde look at him forcefully.

"You listen to me Kendall, I do not love Allison more then you. I dont love her at all. I'm just dating here and I only brought her over because she was so annoyingly persistent, And I'm sorry I didn't may a lot attention to you,okay? She demanded it. You know I'd rather pay attention to you dont you? Your much sweeter then she is anyways. And cuter." Logan chuckled as Kendall grinned happily. "Besides, there's no one I love more then you Kendall."

"Even your mommy?" Kendall said in a shocked voice.

Logan paused. "Okay besides my mommy. Your second. But if I didn't have a mommy I'd definitely love you first. Can you understand that I love my mommy the most?"

Kendall nodded. "Uh-huh. I love my mommy first too. Then you. Then daddy and James share third. Then Carlos..and some more people."

Logan chuckled and kissed the blondes nose. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kendall nodded with a smile, Logan picked up Kendall's bags and swung them over his shoulders before picking Kendall up and holding him like a new born to his car.

* * *

><p>Kendall was fast asleep when Logan carried the blonde inside the house that already had all its lights on, James and Carlos practically attacked him when he came inside the door, shouting, but Logan told them to shut it as he showed them the blonde in his arms.<p>

"I cant believe you!" Allison screamed as she stomped into the room with only one heel on, the other one broken in her hand.

"Allison please, Kendall is sleeping a-"

"I dont give a fuck if that stupid brat is sleeping! He's-"

"Get the fuck out of this house right now you ugly bitch!" Logan cut her off, as Allison gasped at him.

"Logan-"

"No. Get the living hell out of this house. No one wants you here,especially me and someone should bitch slap you just for talking about a little boy like that." Logan said with a angrily glare. Allison nodded and left, and Carlos and James high fived each other as Logan carried Kendall up to his room and laid him on his bed.

"I'm sorry about you and Allison,Logie." Kendall whispered, eyes still closed.

"Uh its okay. She was a bi-...a very mean girl anyways." Logan sat on the edge of Kendall's bed as he smiled down at the bright green eyes that shined in the dark, Kendall wrapped leaned up and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, kissing his cheek.

"I love you,Logiebear." Kendall smiled as Logan hugged him back and then helped him get back into bed comfortably.

"I love you more Kendall," Logan grinned.

"No,I love _you more."_

"_No. _I do."

"**NO!** _I do!"_

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like this chapter? I liked it haha. And next chapter WILL be the one were they get together, as I promised Sophie for stealing her line, so you can all thank her.<strong>

**Lots Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


End file.
